


如梦夜

by miaomiaowuzi



Series: BOYs [2]
Category: All伦
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiaowuzi/pseuds/miaomiaowuzi
Summary: 第一人称，嫂子文学，双性，怀孕





	如梦夜

我已经许久未归家，终日陪伴我的只剩下那颗已经开裂的篮球，上头早已布满了龟裂的纹路。我独自窝在昏暗的出租屋里，日复一日的练习着球技，可怜的篮球被我捏的凹陷又弹起，像是会呼吸的皮肤那样，我一次次重复这个动作，和流水线上的工人别无二致。可它粗糙硬板，与我梦中的软腻截然不同，我迷恋的抱着那颗球，用自己的脸颊去蹭它，对着它一遍遍吐露着我压抑愤恨的爱情。

又是一个雨天，我刚刚结束一场比赛，赛后那些围着我的姑娘们丰腴，漂亮，像一株柱石榴花那般明艳热烈。我机械的签着自己的名字，到了最后，连自己看“张梓晨”三个字都变得有些陌生。我似乎有些记不清有谁那样温柔的喊过我的名字，“梓晨，梓晨”，柔软的舌尖抵着如珠贝齿，娇甜的叫着我的名字。

天空似乎破了一个大洞，雨水如鞭子抽打在我身上，疼却清醒，我从未有过的清醒，我从刚刚片刻的幻想中醒了过来。车站旁是一个破旧的书报亭，生锈的铁皮外壳竖立在这里。在阴雨天从里头冒出一股子黄纸似的霉味，呛人的烟味还有听的让人毛骨悚然的咳嗽声。我抑制不住自己的好奇，朝哪儿撇了一眼，只剩下些卖不出生霉的杂志和一些散落的香烟。我准备将我的目光收回，可在夹缝里我看到了一些不同的。一个卷着边儿的封面，被压的只能看到上面一只手，一只白皙柔嫩的手，肉包着骨，丝毫没有时下流行的排骨美。雨水顺着我的头发滑进我的眼眶，我来不及抹去，只得闭着一只眼睛，从背包里翻出一张皱巴巴的十块钱，扔在老板面前，指了指。

人都说梦做多了会成真，我想肯定是骗人的，不然为什么我日夜祈祷却偏不入我怀。那本杂志被我好好的放在桌上，我特地将它卷起的边一次次压平，摸索着劣质的封面，每一次都会落下些油彩黏在手指上，但我不介意。那天将它买回来以后我才发现那是一个完整的封面女郎，只3分像，不是脸型，不是鼻子，不是嘴唇，更不是眼睛偏是她的眼神，妩媚动人又带着几分天真。我诧异于还能看到这样的神色，我单手将它举在自己面前，望着这双眼睛，撸动自己早已硬如铁杵的肉棒。我大概是病了，竟看出了半分羞涩，我的心几乎从嘴里跳了出来，手上的动作越来越快，直到最后射在封面上，半透明的精液顺着杂志女郎的脸滑了下来，黏糊糊的体液淌了一地。我实在是忍不住的喊了一句，嫂嫂。

哥哥第一次把嫂子带回来的时候，是我刚上高中的那个暑假，我百无聊赖的躺在客厅沙发上，迷迷糊糊的便有了些困意。醒来的时候身上盖着一条羊毛毯子，带着家里从未出现过的香气，甜丝丝的。嫂子的名字很简单，叫邓伦，哥哥喜欢喊他伦伦，而我总偷偷的喊他姐姐。

嫂子和哥哥感情很好，我总能看到他俩亲热，嫂嫂娇软的身子被哥哥结实的手臂箍在怀里，踮着粉色的足尖用白玉臂膀勾着哥哥的脖子，乖顺的送上自己的嘴唇，甜腻腻的亲吻，嫂嫂软绵的舌头被哥哥吸的似乎都麻了，他带着湿漉漉的哭腔要哥哥轻一些，说他疼，还挺着胸脯要哥哥揉揉。我再也不敢看下去，可是交缠的水声刺激着我的大脑皮层让我的身体不可控制的热了起来，我恶毒的猜测，姐姐的裆部肯定都湿了。我躲在自己的小房间里，想着刚刚的画面反复摸着自己的肉棒，幻想着嫂嫂肉嘟嘟的嘴唇含着我的鸡巴，用那条滑腻的舌头舔我的龟头。我握着不断跳动的阳具，深呼吸了几次，没有射出来，我光着下体岔着腿仰躺在床上。我第一次这样，强迫自己冷静，萎靡的肉棒垂在腿间，没有嫂嫂的爱抚，一切都不尽人意。

“呜呜呜。。。豪哥。。不。。不要了。。梓晨还在家里。啊啊啊”，我从睡眠中醒来，听到的就是嫂嫂湿甜的嗓音，像浸了蜂蜜那般。我在瞬间就勃起了，我幻想着嫂嫂分开两条大白腿，丰腴的腿根夹着哥哥的腰，扭得像个习惯风月的熟女，雪白的胸脯上下晃动。

“伦伦的里面好紧好湿，明明是很喜欢”，我一直以为哥哥闷的有些木讷，直到他和嫂子在一起的时候还诧异漂亮的嫂嫂看上他什么，如今想来，哥哥在床上把他照顾的很好。我又低头看了一眼束缚在内裤里的鸡巴觉得自己也不算差，隔壁的欢愉还在继续。肏屄的啪啪声在午夜显得格外明显，我忍不住猜测嫂嫂的下体长什么样，秀气的肉棒和形状美好的阴部，到底是怎么的诱人，阴蒂会不会像小电影里那般鼓起被哥哥揪的胡乱喷水，还是会抖着白软的身子尿出来。

“嗯啊啊啊啊。。。要。。要泄了。。不能要了。。呜呜呜。好。好哥哥。。不要了啊啊啊啊啊”，一声较长的呻吟后，趋于平静，我想嫂子一定是潮吹了，潮涌的骚水定是喷了哥哥一脸，可怜的嫂子被哥哥奸的美肉乱颤，还要裹着哥哥的鸡巴吸精。

第二天我起来的比较早，哥哥还没起来，只有嫂子一个人系着围裙在做早饭，他的腰很细很细，屁股却很圆很翘，肉多的一把抓不住，我站在他后面伸手比划了两下，喉咙有些痒痒。他不知道我也起来了，转过身的时候吓了一跳，一只小手摆在有些鼓起的胸口，另一只手软绵的握成空心拳放在嘴边，如莲蕊似的嘴唇微微张开，隐约露出两颗兔牙，可爱的让我忍不住想狠狠蹂躏他，看他俏丽的面孔红着眼睛哭出来。

“梓晨，你起来啦，早饭马上就好了，你等一会儿”  
，说着又转身去忙了起来。我回了房间换了一件宽松的长汗衫，谁也不会想到嫂嫂刚刚那句梓晨让我又硬了起来，我再一次唾弃自己像个阴沟里的垃圾，觊觎自己的大嫂，还不分场合的发情。我从他身后环住他，他穿的是哥哥的球服，过大的领口，让我一眼便看到了他红润的乳尖顶在衣服上，白嫩的乳肉有些青紫，哥哥真是不懂怜香惜玉，我有些生他得气。嫂子被我抱的红了耳尖，他小幅度的扭了扭身子，说这样不好，我挺着胯朝他的屁股撞了几下，很软很弹，深深的股缝能把我的肉棒夹住，我扭着腰磨了一会儿，握着他的手说让嫂子教我学切面包。我不知道嫂子什么意思，他只是低着头露出干净的后颈，用泡过仙露的甜嗓子让我仔细点儿，说我弄疼他了。我觉得他是在勾引我，可我不敢再多做些什么，他身上灌满了哥哥的精液，浑身冒着哥哥的气息。

入秋的时候嫂子怀孕了，到了过年前后已经挺明显了，即使裹着厚厚的羊绒外套也能看到他鼓鼓的肚皮，我其实是有些害怕的，嫂子的皮肉太纤嫩了，我无意中看过一次他的肚子，被撑的薄薄的，可以看到细细的血管和纵横的静脉，我心里疼极了。他原本还有些婴儿肥的红润面颊消瘦不少，精致的下巴藏在羊毛领子里头，整个身子裹在厚实的居家服里，手脚蜷缩着，我碰了一下，好凉，凉的我两眼发酸，我将他的两只嫰足捧进手掌里，哈了一口气，又揣进怀中。仔细端详起嫂嫂的面孔，远山眉，长凤眸，如勾鼻，丰润唇，每一处都恰到好处。我有些忘了时间，嫂子突然就醒了，水雾雾的眼仁望着我，似是含情又若无情。

门锁咯噔一声，我知道是哥哥回来了，我不知道为何自己像个贼似的躲起来，当我反应过来时，我已经手脚冒汗的藏在拐角处，这里可以看到整个客厅光景，嫂子缩成一团的小身子，我有些不舍。哥哥进来的时候，带进来一股湿寒的空气，我看到嫂子抖了一下，对哥哥越发不满。哥哥的长腿跨了几步半跪在嫂嫂面前，有些干裂的嘴唇压在嫂子光洁的额头上，起了一些红痕。

“梓晨还没回来么？”，我听到哥哥喊我的名字，莫名的有些心虚，一时之间不知道该不该出去，脚沉得像是灌了铅，脑子里嗡嗡的乱叫。

“还没有，倒是你先回来了。”，嫂子声音很柔很轻，他骗了哥哥，我朝嫂子望了过去，他没有看向我这边，倒是酥柔柔的倚在那儿，我有些惊意。

他俩又抱在一起接吻了，两张嘴贴在一切亲的如痴如醉，缠绕的舌头像两条乱舞的灵蛇，我想我是嫉妒的，不然我怎么会站在这里落泪呢。客厅里其实空调温度不算很高，哥哥的手顺着嫂子衣服下摆探了进去，冰的嫂子一哆嗦，有些不满的呜咽了两声。我看着哥哥的手在衣服下滑动，应该是在摸嫂子的奶子，又滑又嫩。嫂子突然挺起了小胸脯，叫着疼，哥哥一把将衣服堆到了嫂子尖尖的下巴，白炽灯下，嫂嫂的乳尖有些肿红的不像话，像一颗肉枣，肯定还被哥哥掐了。

哥哥的板寸头压在嫂子的双乳之间，双手将嫂子软绵的奶子往中间聚拢，我看他狠狠地嗅了一口，猛的用牙根叼住嫂子的奶头，又嘬又咬，另一边用指头夹着乳头拽弄，扯的奶肉都有些变了形，哥哥的指甲掐进嫂嫂的奶孔，扣着那个小洞，舌尖也不断戳着小奶眼。嫂子摇着带着胭脂红的俏丽面孔，说胸口涨。

“伦伦，里面有奶才会涨，豪哥帮你挤一挤，就舒服了”，哥哥又一次打破了我对他从小堆积起来的形象，嫂子朦胧的流着泪，我的心也跟着揪了起来，淡淡的奶腥气在空荡的客厅里消散开来。开始是一滴一滴，渐渐变成一丝丝，嫂子胸口的奶水源源不断的涌了出来，他哭叫着用藕节似的胳膊抱住哥哥，说出奶了，嫣红的乳头涨大流出奶白色的液体，顺着他光滑的肌肤滴进圆润的肚脐，淫靡又漂亮。哥哥用舌头沿着奶水向下舔，舌头卷起一颗又一颗。

嫂子光着上半身躺在那儿，泪水漪漪，眉头蹙在一起，肉嘟嘟的唇微张，他的泪像一把刀子，割的我心脏四分五裂，我怕是此生再也不会爱了，因为这颗心已经成了一堆烂肉。哥哥在嫂子圆滚滚的肚皮上来回亲了几口，刺眼的灯光下，嫂子的肚皮看着越发可怖，我似乎看到那个婴孩在他肚子里游动，生机勃勃却不断汲取着嫂嫂的生命。

哥哥褪下了嫂子的长裤，接着是棉质内裤，我看见拉出了一道道黏糊糊的透明丝线，像是蜘蛛丝，紧紧绕着我的肉棒，我是个伪善者，我替嫂嫂伤心落泪，愤恨无奈，可依旧无耻的因为他的肉体勃起。嫂嫂湿了，他抖着大腿被哥哥握着腿根嫩肉分开，柔软的芳草地湿淋淋的，细软的耻毛被哥哥的手掌揉成一团。哥哥坐上沙发，用膝盖顶在嫂子滑腻弹软的屁股下面，将他的耻部抬高，那颗血琉璃是的阴蒂缀在上面，两片软嫩的阴唇乖乖的紧闭着，只有一丝丝从肉缝里溜出来的淫水才知道嫂子淫荡的身子，原来他早就被哥哥肏熟了。

“呜呜呜。。。你慢点儿，现在不舒服呢。”，嫂子又在撒娇了，我发誓这个世界没人能甜过他，他的调子总是那么娇嗲，眼神又是那么天真，永远像个不谙世事的女孩儿，住在玻璃房里，被爱浇灌长大的娃娃。哥哥骨节分明的手指拨开嫂子的花唇，“啵”，是肉瓣分开的声音，他把手指往那个肉粉的蜜洞里直接插了进去，水唧唧的咕啾咕啾声，我把手伸进裤子里抚慰着自己的肉棒，看着嫂嫂摇摆的腰肢，快感越发的强烈。

“伦伦，是因为怀宝宝的原因么，你里面好热好湿”，哥哥的话越发不堪入耳，我看到嫂子耳朵更红了，他白腻的小手放在自己的肚皮上，小声的哼哼着。哥哥的手指动作越来越快，嫂子的腰也扭得越来越厉害，蜜桃似的屁股晃出一波波肉浪，咿咿呀呀的叫的又湿又甜。我猜测着嫂子的小屄里头软肉肯定又紧又嫩，不断缠着哥哥的手指，穴心深处也不断涌着蜜液，浅色的布艺沙发深了一大块。肉珠子一样的阴蒂被哥哥捏在指尖揉搓，嫂子好像快高潮了，他带着湿漉漉的哭腔叫着，说要尿了。明明是个大人了，还总是用这样幼稚的口吻让人鸡巴硬的发疼。哥哥整个手掌都贴在嫂子的阴穴外，两根手指在里面搅得嫩肉快活的颤抖，嫂嫂浑身汗津津的冒着热气，雪白的乳肉一晃一晃，很快就挺着小穴喷了出来，和我从前想的一模一样，透明的带着点儿甜腥味。

嫂子抖着身子，两腿打摆，哥哥跪在他腿间把青筋勃起的肉棒一点点沉入嫂子的软穴，整根没入，两个鼓囊囊的囊袋抵在外头。哥哥俯下身子亲了亲嫂子的侧脸，我最爱的地方，那颗小痣，妩媚动人。鸡巴比手指粗的多也要长，能到肏到的地方更深，嫂嫂有些承受不住，手捧着肚子，啪啪啪的肉体拍打声，让我也跟着咽了咽口水。

“呜。。。豪。。豪哥。。要注意宝宝呜呜呜”，我又开始不要脸的嫉妒了起来，我想代替哥哥插进那个漂亮的牝户，捣的里头汁水四溅，要他哭着大叫我的名字，吃他的乳头喝光他的奶水，要他被我奸的从里到外是我的精液。是了，我是一个庸俗人，我曾对嫂嫂所有的怜惜不过是我的自欺欺人，我以为我比哥哥更爱他，但这都是假的，我看到哥哥狂插嫂子阴穴，弄得他欲罢不能的时候我就知道了，我不过也是个普通人，一个卑鄙的人，我或许爱的是只是那副肉体，勾的我魂飞魂散。

哥哥抓着嫂嫂不断出奶的胸脯，捏的指痕凸起，一条长腿被哥哥架在沙发靠背上，四肢大开毫无保留的被哥哥淫弄，面色浓艳如海棠，双眉如黛，唇如朱丹，双乳如雪似霜，明明是个怀着孕的小妈妈，却是如此不检点，我撸动鸡巴的速度越来越快，很快就射在了裤裆里。嫂子嫩嫩的阴道怕是再也承受不住了，他昂着秀长得脖颈，呜咽的快要死了过去似的，双手推拒着哥哥的小腹，哥哥又往里挤了挤，压的嫂子屁股都红了，才射了进去。抽出肉条的时候，从那湿红的蜜洞里滑出一大片精液。哥哥好好亲了亲嫂嫂，才将他抱去了洗手间。

我冒着一身汗站在这里看完了哥哥和他妻子的做爱，龌龊的打着飞机，浑身又脏又黏，我孤寂的无法开口说话，看着他俩离开。

离开家的那天是初八，老人都说“七不出，八不归”，极其忌讳这两日离家，嫂子也极力反对，我看他偷偷抹了好几次眼泪，竟然生出了一丝异样的快感。

我又一次从梦中醒来，那封面杂志盖在我的脸上，鼻腔里全是自己精液的味道令我作呕，我回想起了嫂嫂送我离开时的眼神，温顺清澈。我再一次想着我真的不会再爱一个人了，我的灵魂早死在了那天他的身边。


End file.
